Terra: The Teen Titan
by Jovan2013
Summary: In this alternate reality...The Teen Titans were never formed but instead a new hero who was referred as 'The Teen Titan' uses her powers of the earth to stop the villains and protect Jumping City.


Alright guys, this is my first ever fic focusing on Terra. I want to try something new and it took me a long while to plan the story since I usually focus on characters such as Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, etc.

Don't forget to read and review :)

 **Chapter 1**

 **Titan**

Tara Makrov is now your everyday normal student at Murakami High. She just transferred to the critically acclaimed academy from her previous' school in Markovia two years ago, so her parents wants her to feel and experience the world of America. She thank herself that she learnt the english language to communicate with americans as she going to be living in America for a couple of years she needs to adapt to learn many cultures of america which she did.

Currently, it's summer and the best thing about summer is that school is finally over...for now. The blonde-haired sixteen year old was now done with their daily routine of lesson and now she could go ahead and chill with the earth.

"Hey Tara, want to come my place?" said a friend of Tara. She was african-american and has a bee clip on top of the side of her hair, her name was Karen Beecher.

"I wish I could but I got to help my Uncle, Kay." said Tara. "I promise I will come in another day."

"Okay, girl." said Karen.

"We will see ya around, Tara." said a red-haired haired girl who was with her while walking with Tara and Karen, her name was Toni Montenni.

"Alright, see ya Kay, see ya Lil." Tara waved to the departing two girls who were walking to the left side of the streets while Tara walked to the right side.

Tara got back home after school, her uncle owns a big house in the finest streets of Jumping City. Sge open her bag to open the door with her keys, she heard music in the front room and it appears that her uncle was sitting at home watching Daredevil on Netflix.

"Hey Uncle, I see your watching the show I recommended you." said Tara.

"Why yes dear Tara, this show is quite...splendid." said her uncle.

"You know it...Mr. Burns." smiled Tara.

"Now, Now Tara, comparing me to a fictional character?" her Uncle innocently mocked.

"Well you both are rich, love rubbing hands in delight and making schemes for various projects." said Tata.

"...Yeah, your right. So how was your last day of school." her Uncle asked.

"Freedom." That's all the girl could say after spending a year...well technically nine months and a half in this school of boredom. Tara has always been part of nature she loves going out and be one with the earth, now she can because of summer.

"Don't think your going to get freedom easily, little missy. You should get yourself a part time job, not everything in life is free you know." her Uncle told.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I have to make a CV. But I got plenty of time to do it." said Tara.

"Right now you've got a six week holiday before you come back for your second year of Murakami High, Tara." said Uncle.

"Hoo-Ray!" Tara partially shouted with sarcasm.

"Also, Tara. I need you to go to the shops for me." said her Uncle.

"Why?" Tara questioned. "You've been sitting down watching Netflix all day."

"I know but it's so addicting, I wish Netflix was invented during my years." said her Uncle. "If you go to the shops, I will increase your allowance for a week."

"Uhh...I get my allowance every week." Tara retorted.

"Two weeks." the uncle said with a monotone.

"Two weeks?" Tara mockingly disbelieving.

"Fine. A month." the uncle muttered. The Uncle never looses to argument but since she is her uncle she sort of gets an advantage point but that doesn't mean he loses to her because most of the time he frequently beats her.

"Now that's more like it." Tara said as she fist-pumped. Her Uncle gotten up from the couch and grab his list from the latter and give it to Tara.

"Now go you little scram." said her Uncle with a semi-smirk. "And don't come back until you get the items."

Tara opened the door, "Okay, Uncle Slade." said the blonde girl and then she left from the house. Uncle Slade turn the tv back on and watch his favourite show on Netflix, Daredevil.

"After this, It's Agent Carter." said Uncle Slade while eating a bag of sweet & salty popcorn.

* * *

"Got all the stuff, Now I'm ready to go home." said Tara.

The blonde-haired girl check her smartphone to see what time is it and it is approaching to nine. She wants to get home fast she spend in the shops and felt like she was in there for an hour even though she actually been their for about twenty minutes.

"I wish the shops was closer to my house so it would be easier to walk there rather than walking a thousands of mile." Tara moaned.

She just left from the shop she heard a noise and then she heard a loud booming sound, the source of the sound came from the sky.

"Cool, a falling star. Maybe I should make a wish?" she said in sarcastic fashion.

The star was flying so fast that it was heavily approaching to the ground where Tara standing.

"AH! Oh Shit!" Tara screamed.

The star landed on the ground with an amount of force that push the girl away.

"Oofff!" Tara grunted. The blonde girl rubbed her back, arm, elbow and her backside. The Star releases a yellowish light that attractes her, she run to the star and then her body stopped and she saw something that made her surprise.

"Whoa!" she awed but then she shake her head side to side with an anime fashion.

"What the!?" Tara mentally shouted in surprise. She was staring at a giant figure.

"Listen closely, Human." said the voice.

"What are you." she said.

"What am I? You don't know much about your history beside I'm pretty much the whole definition of both history and geography.' said the voice.

"Wait a minute. Are you her? The God of Nature." said Tara. She was looking at the giant figure, her body was...

"Correct, Human." said The God of Nature.

"Gaea?" Tara shook his head. "THE Mother Nature!? aren't you supposed to have, like, flowers in your hair and birds singing around her and deer and rabbits doing her laundry."

"You must be mistaking me for Snow White." Mother Nature said.

"Oops, sorry." said a sheepish Tara while rubbed the back of her head. "I'm a bit shaky that I'm actually speaking to a goddess." She opened her eyes then shake her head side to side again, "Hold up, Wait a minute!? Snow White is a goddess I thought she was a character from a story!?" Tara disbelieving.

"Well mortal, They create stories and other mediums of the modern world about us (whether it's games, novels, comics, movies, etc.) and they thought we are fiction but we're not, we are very real." said Mother Nature.

"Whoa." Tara awed again.

"I'm not just an ordinary goddess but also one of the deities that governed the universe before the Titans. I symbolised the Earth, and was the mother of everything." said Gaea.

"A lot of books said that your a Titan but it turns out to be false information, so you are a g-goddess?" said Tara.

"Like I said, human. Not just a goddess or titan but one of the-"

"Deities that governed the universe before the Titan." Tara finished.

"Humans." sighed Gaea. "Silly mortals, when will they ever learns. Their gathers for knowledge humors me." she smiled.

"Hey!" Terra took offense from the titan god.

"Argh!" she roared.

"AH!" Tara screamed.

"It hurts!, the p-pain!" Gaea said in pain.

"What's wrong? You need a doctor." said Tara with a bit of sarcasm.

"What's Wrong? What's Wrong it is that I am dying. And I don't need a doctor." Gaea retorted.

"Dying!? But how!? Your a god!" Tara ranted in surprise.

"Heh, Even gods can die, Tara." Gaea responded.

"Now, your calling my actual name at this moment." said Tara.

"Sorry, Gods can sometimes be arrogant." said Gaea. The mother of nature went serious this time, "But listen...My captor...was...is...a fierce and dire evil. And that evil is coming here, Tara...A darkness." said Gaea.

"You mean someone like Brainiac or Darksied, right?" said Terra. "Surely, The Justice League could handle those space creeps." said the girl

"Not them...A greater danger...greater...darker." said Gaea. "This darkness held me for so long, I couldn't see nor hear or even know who exactly who or what my captor was.", Gaea paused for a few seconds hen continued to speak, "It took great willpower to escape from this being. I manage to escape unfortunately by sacrificing most of my life force in order to do so."

"It's coming, Tara. A danger to both Earth and it's people." Gaea cried.

"Then tell the world, Gaea. Tell us what we need to do." said Tara.

"Oh, I wish I could. The wound is killing me hurting the living nature out of me." Gaea responded.

"Call Superman, Batman, The Flash, hell even Aquaman you could call his little fishes down the sea." said Tara.

"You've got ears, human. Use it." said Gaea. "This is a new dawn, a dawn of new heroes. I can see every inhabitants' goodness and badness, you are different Tara, You can be kind, greedy, foolish-"

"Why thank you." said a sarcastic Tara, she folds her arms together.

"But also brave and self-sacrificing." Gaea continued with her statement. Tara dropped her shoulders after hearing the goddess's speech. "Now, And so I say that a hero stands before me."

"Me? I'm nobody, well sure I maybe royalty but I'm not the right girl to be a hero." Tara doubted.

"Listen, as you ran to me...As I first saw you, I thanked the fates that they'd sent one such as you to be by my side in these, my final moments." said Terra. "You earned a shot at Redemption, Tara Markov." Terra gulped as she remembers what she did which was not nice couple of years ago.

"You said your not a hero. I would say that you were wrong about yourself." said Gaea, she raised her fingers. "My earthly spirit is weakening. I won't be here for long but don't worry you and your allies when the time will come you are destined for great things."

"But while I yet live I can pass them to another. My final act, My final gift." Gaea's godly fingers releases a flowing projection of energy coloured in yellow and it struck at Tara, her physical body glowed brightly transforming her into something else.

"The power of a Titan!" Gaea declared. "The Earth is in your hands, young one." Tara was shocked her civvies was now transformed into a jumpsuit, the colours were sunlight yellow and a muddy brown alongside with a mask that covers her face except for her blonde hair, mouth and the lower part of her face as well as a medium sized 'T' located at the front of her suit.

"Gaea please, I don't want to be a hero." Tara begged.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Tara." said Gaea. Her earthly senses detected something, "I hear something in the sky." She uses the god power of omniscient to find the source of the sound hovering in the air. There were two helicopters, and it seems they witness something which seems trouble for the both of them.

"...STAY WHERE YOU ARE." said a voice inside the helicopter.

"You must go." said Gaea.

"...AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR." said the cop

"Oh, jeez. What should I do." Tara began talking to herself, she doesn't know what to do.

"What do you think, Mortal." the goddess said with a dull monotone. "FLY!"

The earthen ground slowly begins to move as Tara subconsciously create a giant-sized rock, "Woah!". She hopped on to her geo-kinetically constructed platform and starts running from the cops.

"I hope this prophecy turn out to be true..." Gaea said at her final moments, she was nearly dying. Her next plan is too root herself into the earth's soil so she could slowly heal herself within the earth's energies.

* * *

A/N:

Originally the second paragraph was going to be used for the second chapter but I didn't written enough words for the first chapter so I just combine those two together.

Read, Comment and Review! (Constructive criticism are allowed,)


End file.
